


Welcome Home

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (just a little bit though), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has been gone for over a month and when he finally returns home, everything seems to go wrong, making him stressed as hell. When he returns home late after finishing a small job, he finds you waiting for him. You knew that he'd been away for quite a while and needed some overdue relaxation, so you help him relieve his pent up frustration and stress in the best way possible. </p><p>(6. Oral Sex - Dante/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is overdue. I originally planned for this to be with Vergil instead of Dante, but the muse for that was fucking terrible. So, I sat on it for a few days and thought it out and found a better muse for this chapter with Dante. I hope you don't mind and enjoy it!
> 
> This series is based off of phandom-doodle 's 100 Kinks challenge on tumblr.
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

The night that Dante had finally returned home was rough. 

After being away busy on a job for a little over a month, he’d expected to come home and finally be able to rest. Of course, nothing went as planned. Everything seemed to go wrong that night. 

First, Vergil and Nero were supposed to arrive at the office to help him fix up the office a little -- their previous battle with some asshole demons inside the office didn’t go over well -- the interior was busted up to shit, so that left him with all the hard work. Then, after he was finished, Lady had gotten wind that he was back in town and came over asking for another ‘payment’. After he finally managed to settle her down enough to leave, he assumed he was out of the woods. 

He should’ve known better than to assume that the coast was clear for the night. 

Not long after he’d beaten his jukebox into submission enough to play a few songs and settled into his office chair just right, Trish arrived, informing him of a small job that was available. The job offered no pay -- the family being unable to provide the amount he usually accepted -- but he decided to take it anyway. Not getting paid was something he was used to, so he figured accepting another job for a family that was struggling wouldn’t be the worst to happen to him; after a few long minutes, he hauled himself out of the chair and off to take care of their problem. Finally, an hour later, he’d arrived home with some sore muscles and torn clothes.

When he kicked open one door to Devil May Cry, he was pleasantly surprised to find you sitting in his chair, sifting through an old gun magazine. You offered him a single glance before returning your attention back to the magazine. Honestly, you weren’t too interested in the magazine to begin with, but for what you had planned for him you figured going with the slight distant and coy approach would be fun. 

It worked well, Dante now smirking and striding over to the desk in no time. He placed the pizza box aside on the desk then reached over and promptly removed the magazine from your hold, dangling it just out of your reach before tossing it onto the couch.

“Long time no see, babe. Miss me?” 

You scoffed at him and shook your head. “Mm, no, not really. I just dropped by to see Nero. We talked for a while before he had to leave, he mentioned that you were finally back so--” You finished with a smile and stood up from the chair, closing the distance between the two of you and hugging him tightly. “I figured I’d stick around for a bit. See if you were still in one piece and maybe, I don’t know, stay for the night. Offer some of my wonderful company?” Looking up at him, you were now batting your eyelashes for dramatic effect.

Dante mulled over the thought of you staying for the night and didn’t see any harm in it. After tonight's earlier events, he basically told the rest of them to fuck off and give him some time to himself. There was a slim chance that that two of you wouldn’t be able to spend the evening alone, so why not? With a charming smile, he nodded and leaned down, giving the top of your head a quick kiss before moving the two of you backwards. Before the back of your calves hit the chair, he turned and sat himself down and brought you down with him. As you settled yourself comfortably in his lap, he kept one arm wrapped around your waist while the other reached over and grabbed the pizza box. 

“As nice and comforting as pizza is, I think I’ve got something that will help you relax much better.”  
“... Unless it’s you naked and in my bed with whipcream and strawberries covering your body, I doubt it’ll be much better.” 

You rolled your eyes once. “I fucking swear to God, Dante, I’m going to kick your fucking ass. Just… shut up for once and let me take care of you, alright?”

Dante turned his head to face you prepared to argue that he didn’t need to be cared after, but you snapped your fingers and shushed him in time. 

“One more word and I’m walking out that door faster than you can stop me.” 

That succeeded in finally shutting him up. 

While he was temporarily behaving, you got off of his lap and sunk down to your knees in front of him, gripping the sides of the chair and repositioning it till it was directly in front of you. 

You looked up and watched Dante’s eyes widen just the slightest in surprise. Maybe now he’d understand. 

Unbuckling his buckle and belt from his pants, you popped the button off and slid down his zipper, giving a single tug signaling him to lift his hips. Dante took the hint and raised his hips off the chair enough to allow you to slide his pants the rest of the way down. You took your time in sliding down his pants, making sure not to go too fast. Though you were taking care of him tonight, there was no harm in teasing him all the while. After they were halfway down his calves you stopped and began to slowly run your hands up his legs.

Beneath your fingertips you could feel him shiver and goosebumps raise across his skin the further and slower you went. A small sigh escaped him just as you reached his thighs. Glancing at his boxers, you could see that he was already half-hard. Reaching up to the front of them, you gently gripped his length and gave two long and delicate strokes; feeling him throb within your hold. 

Before you released him from his cloth prison, you began placing delicate kisses along his thighs. A strangled groan could be heard from him, encouraging you further in your actions. When you’d finally made your way to his underwear, you gently began to ease him out of those as well, having him lift himself up once more. Now, with his bottom bare and cock jutting out towards you, it was time to help him get the release he’d earned. 

Grasping his cock yet again, you began with light strokes while pressing your lips against the shaft, occasionally running your tongue along his veins. That is what finally provoked a full sound from him; Dante groaning louder than before. He watched your lips press against his member an eager smile, moving his hand down to stroke through your hair. 

As his fingers stroked your hair, you finally parted your lips and ran your tongue along his length, nearly in time with the strokes of his fingers. You couldn’t help but release a breathless gasp when you lapped across his tip -- the taste of salty pre-cum hitting your tongue.

“Fuck.”

You couldn’t help but moan at the taste.

Though you’re eager to tease him, the urge to have him fill your mouth and making him cum is far too tempting to resist. Without hesitation, you engulfed the tip of him in your mouth, sucking and lathering your tongue over his flesh greedily. As your mouth continues teasing him, you glance up at him too see his expression and the one he wears is not disappointing. With every swipe of your tongue and hollow suck of your cheeks, his brows knit together tightly and his teeth gnaw at his bottom lip. Fingers tangle within your locks tightly while a louder and more animalistic groan follows, seemingly echoing around you. 

Dante’s hips buck just the slightest towards your mouth, urging you to go further and take more of him inside, but not pressuring or forcing you forward. He understands that it’s better for both parties to take time and work up to it. Besides, the outcome in the end was much, much better after that slow burn and denial.

The next few minutes is spent like that, alternating between lathering his sensitive tip with your saliva and ficking the tip of your tongue against his frenulum; the moans spilling from his lips sound fucking heavenly and it’s nice to have him be the one mewling in unadulterated pleasure for once. 

Parting from his member temporarily, a thin string of spit connects your lips with his cock but you quickly take care of that, cleaning it up with your tongue, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss tip the head. The departure doesn’t last long before your returning back to him; this time you plan to take him entirely, knowing that’s when he cums the strongest when he’s buried deep within your throat. Taking his soft, velvety flesh within your mouth once more, you take a deep breath and begin to slowly sink down his length, rubbing the underside of his shaft between every inch you take to make things easier. 

When your halfway down his cock is when you give Dante a reassuring squeeze to his thigh, assuring him that it’s alright for him to move and lessen his hold on his control. There’s some slight hesitation when he does so, but he begins to move nonetheless, giving short, shallow thrusts into your mouth. His hips buck and press forward a bit, urging more of his cock into your mouth and he groans when he hits the back of your throat. The tight and wet confines of your mouth combined with the attention your tongue is giving his shaft has him nearly yanking your head by your hair painfully. 

“Shit, babe, you’re getting to be far too fucking good at this…”

You can barely manage a smile around his thick cock in your mouth while you roll your eyes dramatically. Please. Getting to be too good at this? You already were and took great pride in proving to them how talented you were in that department.

Wanting to remind him of that fact, you began to softly hum around his while one hand skimmed up his thigh towards his balls; now cradling them and gently massaging them whilst you hollowed your cheeks and began sucking harder. His reaction was near immediate. His head pressed back against the chair and he grit his teeth; cursing low and groaning within his throat. Your name fell off his lips a few times in a sultry baritone, making you shiver and a few pleasurable sparks of heat pool deep in your belly. Unable to help yourself, you were squirming a little, pressing your thighs together to offer yourself a bit of needed friction. 

Momentarily distracted by your own building need, you faintly realized that the bucking of his hips had increased and he was now fucking your mouth. Bracing your hands on his thighs, your nostrils flared a bit as you took in a deep breath, preparing yourself, the head of his cock brushing the back of your throat. This wasn’t the first time you’d taken him this deep, but still, after a month of his absence and you not wanting to mess around with anyone else, your gag reflex was quick to react to the intruding member in your mouth. Tears watered at the corner of your eyes while as you gagged a bit, eyes squeezing shut. Dante sensed your discomfort and made a move to back off but that was not what you wanted. The fingers squeezing his thighs tightened on his flesh before tapping your fingers once. You didn’t mind him fucking your mouth so even if you gagged a little during the process you knew your limit and knew from past experience that you could manage. 

It took him a few moments to understand your gestures, but when he did, he suddenly nodded and looked down at you with a slight worried expression. “Are you… sure you want me to? Don’t hesitate to let me know to back off.” 

Nodding your head a little, you gave him a single thumbs up; now beginning to leisurely bob up and down his length, head of his cock brushing the back of your throat with every downward stroke. A few coughs and tears slid down your cheeks during it, but you didn’t mind. In fact, it only sent more electric tingling feelings of pleasure straight to your core, causing you to squirm more now, wetness soaking your lips and no doubt your panties too. 

Dante’s fingers unlocked from around your hair and instead wrapped a little of it in a tight knot around his hand, yanking your head forward. This time, a particularly hard gag was given, causing you to nearly choke around his shaft, throat muscles contracting tightly around the hard, hot intruder. You couldn’t help but moan loudly at that, a sudden gush of wetness rushing from your aching core. With your constant moaning, your throat tightened and seemed to vibrate around his cock, causing him to cry out in unrestrained ecstasy. 

His hips bucked forward, pushing himself further down your throat, seeking more of that heavenly vibrating constriction. “Shit,” His curse was strained and drawn out in a long moan as he raised himself off of the seat. Dante’s breathing was now labored and sweat was beading at his brow when you looked up at him, now sucking him with more force and increasing the pressure on his balls. His hand yanked one more and tightened the grip on your hair, causing a bit of pain at your scalp. While he tightened his grip of your hair he also begin to move in tandem with your bobbing, thrusting upwards sharply every time you bobbed your head down his cock. 

The both of you fell into a steady rhythm; you bobbing on his cock quickly while he thrusted into your mouth in lustful abandon. Not soon after, you could feel the tell-tale throbbing of his shaft, signaling that he wasn’t far behind to his release.

Before you could work yourself down on your own accord, Dante’s hand suddenly released the grip on your hair and moved with his other hand to grip the sides of your face, holding you firmly still. Without any warning besides a weak growl, Dante’s began to piston in and out of your mouth and throat at a wild, rough pace. Your gaggin increased quite a bit as he used your face for his own release, but you didn’t care one bit. This was the moments that you loved and both of you knew that fact damn well. When he finally allowed himself to be rough with you, those were the moments that came close to being your favorites. 

Time seemed to slow as the both of you crawled closer and closer to your releases. After a few minutes of fucking himself into your wet, hot cavern his balls were tightening and his cock was throbbing wildly; bright dots of white dotting behind his eyelids before he came with a deep, loud cry of your name, thick rope after rope of cum bursting forth deep into your throat and coating your mouth before he pulled out and released one final shot on your swollen lips.  
Not long after his release you followed suit, cumming with a gush of wetness soaking the crotch of your panties and long shivers of ecstasy coursing through your entire body. You could feel a faint throb in your clit but with the taste of his cum filling your mouth and sliding down your throat, that was almost the last thing on your mind. 

With a long sigh, you now looked up at Dante, watching him quietly. His entire form was relaxed and had slumped back against the chair, eyes closed in bliss. That moment, he looked completely peaceful and without a care in the world. Of course normally he often looked like that regardless, but when you were the cause of such a wonderful expression, that meant much more to you. 

While you were caught up in your own thoughts of him, his eyes drifted open lazily, moving down to lock with your own gaze as his lips curved upwards in a loving expression. 

A small giggle escaped you and you shook your head, laughing at yourself. Surely you had to have looked ridiculous; covered in his cum and flushes from your own orgasm. Before he could tell you anything, you looked back at him and licked the residue of him off your lips and swallowed. The taste may not have been the best ever, but it wasn’t so bad, you often swallowed when you pleasured him like so. 

“Wow. You’re completely speechless. Maybe I should treat you like this more often to shut you up.” You teased coyly. 

Dante rolled his eyes and laughed. “Can you blame me?” 

Before you could respond, he gently brought you up and into his lap once more, wrapping his arms around you and rested your form against him. Two fingers moved to your chin, lifting your face up so that he could kiss you; the mood shifting from earlier as the kiss you shared was one of romantic passion and shared affection. 

Too soon he parted his lips from yours and rested his forehead against your own. You couldn’t help but swell inwardly with happiness while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and nuzzled your nose against his. “Welcome back, Dante. I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, babe. More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
